


Conflicting Desires

by Avaya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaya/pseuds/Avaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tentative sexual relationship between The Iron Bull and Dorian comes to a head when the whole of Skyhold are celebrating Winterfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Desires

* * *

**~*~*~*Conflicting Desires*~*~*~  
**

* * *

Swirling his brandy in his wine glass, Dorian Pavus tried hard to ignore the roaring laughter he heard over the din in the tavern. It was coming from the gigantic man somewhere to the side of him, but he absolutely refused to look in that direction. The Herald's Rest was full to capacity this winter night, people celebrating Winterfest for Maker-knows whatever reason and _none_ which would undoubtedly interest him.

 _Well, almost none._ He thought as the rest of the alcohol warmed the back of his throat. _Why I even bothered to come, I do not know._

It was a lie though as he fought to push the creeping thoughts to the back of his consciousness. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to become _aware_. He most certainly wanted to be rid of the pain in his heart.

Being one of Inquisitor Trevelyan's closest confidantes, _of course_ Dorian was invited to enjoy a night of festivities. He was one of a few being celebrated due to another glorious victory of the Inquisition. His part? He used his connections, wit, and charm in Tevinter to uproot a Venatori magister from taking the title of Archon after the murder of the late Archon Radonis. The Inquisition had lost a great ally after they all heard the news but it was also discovered that the Venatori had not ceased to exist.

Their reign hadn't ended with the death of Corypheus and his pet dragon. They sought to find another like him and unearth them to resume Corypheus' great plan. He wasn't the only darkspawn magister that had entered the Golden City, so they were in search of the others. They needed to take over Tevinter-for easier access of mages-and have many Grey Wardens-for darkspawn fodder-to do it. The war between Orlais' Grey Wardens and the Wardens at Weisshaupt helped to further their goals. This was all found out by a trip to Weisshaupt when it was revealed to the Inquisitor that all communications had been severed.

Dorian allowed the dwarf Cabot to refill his drinks as he subtly eyed the pair on stools at the end of the bar, tongue-locked and oblivious to the world around them. _That_ had been one of the fruits of their endeavors. Garrett Hawke had been reunited with his love, Fenris, who had traveled to Skyhold with Carver Hawke to inform Varric Tethras and the Inquisitor of the worrying news-all communications from Weisshaupt and Hawke had ceased. They were _not_ hiding their affection at all and it made him smile a little, though the pain in his chest grew.

"Enjoying the view, Sparkler?"

Dorian gave a small laugh as he turned to his side to address Varric. His eyes caught that of the Iron Bull in which the former quickly averted his own, silently scolding himself for the quickening pace of his heart.

"I _was_ until _you_ interrupted." Dorian smirked. "I highly doubt that you came over just to stop me from peeking at your friends though."

Varric smiled. "Perceptive, Pavus. As usual. I came over because with a _full_ tavern, I see that _you_ stand out."

"When is _that_ new?" Dorian laughed, sipping his drink. "I _always_ stand out. I prefer it that way."

"But this is different." He objected. "Sparkler isn't _sparkling_. He's trying hard _not_ to stand out. That makes you stand out even more."

Dorian's grin lessened a bit. "I never learned the middle ground. What was it Josephine said? I can 'cause a scene standing alone in the middle of any empty room'?" He joked, then sighed. "What do you see about you, Varric?"

Both peered around the tavern, Dorian making sure to keep his eyes away from The Iron Bull's area. He noticed Cullen Stanton Rutherford snuggling against the Inquisitor at a table near the front, looking uncomfortable while sitting among nobles. Blackwall-still known as Thom Rainier-was offering a small drink to Josephine Montilyet at the end of the same table while Sera could be seen cozying up to the bard Maryden in the midst of it all, teasing about her self-titled song. He even saw Carver fumbling his words with a soldier who was blushing unashamedly near the entrance.

"People celebrating Winterfest?" Varric questioned, looking back at him.

"Yes." He acknowledged. "With loved ones or paramours, of which I have none. Speaking of the latter, is Bianca not going to make an appearance? I would think she would want to see if the Inquisitor has kept you safe lest she feed her her own eyeballs. "

"Turning this on me, huh?" Varric shook his head, chuckling. "She's spending Winterfest with her husband, so yes. And _no_ lover? That's not what I heard."

"Don't worry." Dorian gloated with his usual flare, though his eyes didn't reflect how he truly felt. "I'll be spending tonight with _someone_ before it's through."

"That's all I can ask for." Varric nodded in the direction that Dorian had been trying to avoid the entire night. "We're setting up a game of Wicked Grace? Want to join?"

"I will in a moment. Let me finish my drink and get myself in the mood to lose some money."

Varric laughed. "Well, don't take too long. I've finally got Curly to play with us again." At that, he made his way to the Iron Bull's table.

As Dorian turned back to nurse his drink among the constant commotion of mingling commoners and the elite, he noted to himself what he failed to tell Varric.

It was true that Dorian had found himself spending more nights in the arms of someone than alone. He never let it be known, though, how he had grown more attached to him each time he allowed that man to ravage his body.

Nor could he. The relationship would stain his family name, cause unrest among the Tevinter elite, and possibly renew the war in Seheron with severe earnest. Possibly. It could all be part of Dorian's grand delusion of his own importance, he noted this with a grim grin. Their relationship used in the wrong way _could_ cause disruption. Yet even a potential political disturbance didn't cause Dorian to feel the way he did truly.

Dorian thought that his feelings were obvious to the Ben-Hassarath trained spy. _That_ is what bothered him. The man was constantly observant. So if the lummox _wasn't_ one indeed, why hadn't he expressed his desire to keep their somewhat non-relationship simplistic? It would have been in the man's best interest to do so if that was what he wanted. Dorian would then try to put himself into perspective, telling himself that Bull didn't care for him as much as the well-dressed mage.

But if the Qunari wanted _more_ , why hadn't he given Dorian a gift in the spirit of Winterfest to _show_ it? The Iron Bull wasn't prone to grandiose declarations of love or affection, but surely if he knew how Dorian felt and he himself felt similarly, he would have participated in such a banal ritual. The horned giant certainly was not embarrassed by readily admitting-sometimes against Dorian's protests-that Dorian and he were involved sexually with their companions, yet he showed nothing toward him emotionally.

It was all much too confusing to Dorian and especially more dangerous due to him catching feelings that were possibly unwanted. What exactly did the Iron Bull desire? It was necessary for Dorian to know for his own sanity.

Even if The Iron Bull didn't want to be more open about how he felt among strangers and comrades, a simple gift while they were alone or through a messenger wouldn't have been hard to do. Yet Dorian had received nothing, though he had kept up hope that _something_ would eventually come. That trust was diminishing each passing second.  
_  
I got him one._ He thought begrudgingly, absent-mindedly feeling his pocket. _It wasn't easy to get this either which should_ show _how I feel about him._

Dorian hadn't given Bull his gift due to it coming very late in the day. He wondered, if the oaf had a gift, what Bull's excuse would be for not presenting his sooner. He also wondered what he would say if he _hadn't_ seen fit to give Dorian a gift.

While it was true that gifts from friends and family meant little to Dorian due to him usually being able to get whatever he needed or wanted himself, this situation was completely different. It told Dorian that either The Iron Bull didn't have the same feelings the mage had for him or that he hadn't thought much about giving Dorian a gift. There was the possibility that Bull didn't celebrate Winterfest, but that was highly unlikely due to his learning the customs and cultures of many peoples as he lived away from the Qun and Par Vollen.

Either situation hurt though. The fact that it _hurt_ made him angry.

 _How_ was this well-trained spy missing all of his signs? He certainly knew that Dorian had been annoyed with his constant flirting and terrible jokes, yet The Iron Bull never pressed him too much nor did he ever belittle him. In fact, he _encouraged_ Dorian when he was depressed while empathizing with what he went through. They were very similar-cast out by their families, abandoned by those who they loved the most, forced to make a new life without looking back...and both had built a foundation of camaraderie and more upon those similarities.

Dorian took a large drink while fondly reminiscing. He remembered that _that_ particular conversation-when Bull had compared the two-is when he started to like Bull. He could tolerate his humorless quips and somewhat deranged Qunari logic which lead to delightful arguments, but _that_ was when he began to truly enjoy his company.

The Iron Bull never forced others to believe what he did. He lived his life by a code of his own though he reportedly had followed the Qun. He showed compassion though it seemed to go against the nature of the Qun. He had given up his _eye_ to a complete stranger, something Dorian wouldn't _ever_ do. He was fiercely loyal. He was more unchained and free than Dorian was, though it could be debated by the large grey beast. The Iron Bull was a good _honest_ man who had gone through nearly the same circumstances as Dorian to emerge triumphant and jubilant though he was considered a rebel...and Dorian envied him for that.

That sudden thought made him frown in acknowledgment.

Dorian was not, by his standards, honest. He hid behind sarcasm in order to refrain from telling or asking the truth or evaded questions that he didn't want to answer. The Bull had seen through that. He showed Dorian through his actions and words to not back down from speaking and being truthful. He answered every question and scathing remark towards him with fearless confidence and a bit of his playful banter. Dorian _wanted_ to be as open as the Bull, but he was afraid of the possible repercussions that could result from it. He didn't know how to be so open without help.

His sexual orientation had always been a source of shame among his family that it was hidden. He could enjoy himself with other men, but to expect more out of a few trysts was frowned upon. The Bull freely gave himself to whomever he wanted, even when he was under the rule of the Qun. He did what _he_ wanted, though the man lead double lives. Dorian wanted to be like that-more open, wanting to engage in more than sex with another man-and he knew Bull could help him. He wanted the strength to _not care_ about what others would think about this particular issue...and even about the two of them.

He sighed once more as he could discern the Bull's loud voice among the throng of people packed in the tavern. _Glad_ he's _enjoying himself_. Dorian thought, allowing his eyes to wander over to his left once more. They widened when he caught Fenris' scowl as Hawke whispered into his ear, his hand on the small of the elf's back. Keeping himself from laughing aloud, he sipped his drink, never letting his gaze waver.

His meeting Fenris was _interesting_ to say the least. Fenris had been a Tevinter slave and his lover had helped him kill his master. Having heard this, Dorian didn't think that the lyrium-decorated elf coming into contact with another Tevinter mage whose family owned slaves would have boded as well as it did. Luckily for the both of them, Varric had been between the two when they met and made sure it went as smoothly as possible. Now, Hawke was here to ensure that what _was_ about to happen occurred with minimal destruction.

Or encourage it. Hawke had admitted that he enjoyed when Fenris furrowed his brow and glowered or pouted. Dorian could see why.

"Avert your eyes, _magister._ " Fenris spoke through gritted teeth though loud enough for him to hear when Hawke had finished. Hawke peered around Fenris to see who his beau was speaking to.

"Once more, I am reminded that I am a part of the primitive south. I am _not_ a magister since I'm _not_ a part of the Magisterium." Dorian gave a polite nod of acknowledgment to Hawke, then continued. "I am merely a mage from Tevinter."

"All the same, you are one of _them._ "

"Oh? A _mage_ you mean?" The exaggeration on the word was blatantly obvious. "I never denied it nor would I intend to hide what is clearly a source of pride where I come from. But do you call Hawke that with such animosity?" Dorian called out, flashing his infamous sarcastic smile. "Or do you merely scream his name?"

Fenris narrowed his eyes angrily and opened his mouth, but Hawke spoke first, his arm firm around his beloved's waist. "Neither actually." His eyes shined with light teasing. "He's never able to get my name completely out."

"Hawke!" Fenris' cheeks began to flame as he turned towards him.

"But it's not like I can stop myself from trying to scream his name either." With that said, he cut off Fenris' bashful protestations by closing his mouth over his.

Something twisted in Dorian's chest as he watched the two—Fenris' arms around Hawke's shoulders, holding him tightly. Hawke's arms around Fenris' lanky body, pushing his body against his so that they rubbed sensually against each other. When they finally broke away, Dorian was bemused that Fenris' hostile demeanor had evolved into a lust-filled one.

"If you would excuse us, Dorian." Hawke charmed as they both stood and with a final glare from Fenris, Dorian watched as both disappeared into the throng of people. He snapped out of his daze while mindful of his fingers that were dancing across the necklace he wore, hidden beneath his clothes.

He became aware then that he _wanted_ to be like that. As sappy and uncultured though it may be, he _wanted_ to be free with his adoration of Bull. He could tolerate the looks of disgust, shame, and suspicion as they openly kissed for all to see. He would rather enjoy it.

But would Bull feel the same?

Looking at Trevelyan and Cullen, he accepted that he wouldn't mind if Bull had his arm around him in public. Watching Sera and Maryden, he anguished for the openness to speak about what they wanted. He also would love for Bull to bring him a drink as they sat in a corner together and spoke in hushed tones like Blackwall and Josephine were currently. Exhaling deeply and turning away, Dorian recognized that his wants were moot and unrealistic until he managed to cull his fear of being openly exposed before he was ready and knew what the Iron Bull felt. Unlike his beastly partner, Dorian was not trained in the art of recognizing indirect communication.

"Nice pair."

The words were whispered into his ear in such a manner that it caused Dorian to shiver uncontrollably. It was his turn for his cheeks to pinken with both embarrassment…and not a little anger. He noticed, though, that the feeling in his chest lightened.

"You've been watching them for a while. Why not ask to join them?"

 _So you_ _don't care if I sleep with others?_ Dorian seethed. He forced himself to be civil, cognizant of the fact that Bull had been watching him while Dorian had been at the bar. He had thought that the chance glances were merely accidental. "Yes. A slave who hates mages and yet has fallen madly-in love with one." Noticing his glass empty, he tried to catch Cabot's attention. "I also don't like to share and it's quite obvious that neither does the elf. But they are an interesting match."

"Not unlike a rebellious Vint mage and a Tal-Vashoth."

For the first time that night, Dorian turned to the hulk of a man beside him and looked into his eye. Not bothering to hide his feelings,—truly, keeping up the façade around the Qunari would be asinine and wearying. He could be _just_ as sarcastic and infuriating as Dorian yet reveal _nothing_ about himself while Dorian would—he retorted, "That's true. It _would_ turn heads. But as evidence has shown itself tonight, I have little need for a relationship like _that_ in order to get attention."

"That is true." Bull refilled Dorian's cup with a bottle of liquor that he had brought with him, his tone soft yet suggesting. Dorian hadn't seen it before since he was intently focused on the behemoth. "You're pretty enough to gain it without anything else."

"Ugh." He exaggerated his sigh with a roll of his eyes then stared at the dark liquid in his cup. "This…isn't what you goaded the Inquisitor to drink, is it?"

"No. I wouldn't give that to you."

"And why _not_?" Dorian asked pointedly, eyes narrowed. "Am I too _weak_ to drink it?"

Bull shook his head and growled, the look in his eye hardening a bit. His voice dropped an octave. "Because I want you to feel what's going down your throat."

Dorian's eyes widened and his mouth slackened a bit. "What-I-You have _no_ concept of the words "tact" or "subtle", do you?"

"And who heard me in this noisy tavern?" Bull stated, drinking the rest of his drink in three large gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe."

The way he said it caught Dorian off-guard. It wasn't his usual tone. It sounded more like he was…disappointed? Saddened? …Hurt?

" _That_ is the problem." He finally said as he left his untouched drink at the bar and stood up. "We have a game of cards to go play. Isn't that what you came over for?"

Without another word, Dorian headed over to where Varric and a few others sat. Dorian didn't fail to notice though how Bull seemed to _ignore_ him for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Herald's Rest was near to closing when The Iron Bull made it up to his room, a little disheartened. He wasn't going to lie—He was hoping to have a rough night with Dorian. But the way he had been acting earlier alerted him to a few things. _At least, I'll get to rough someone up though._ He thought, having noticed that a dim light was coming from his room. It had nothing to do with sex though.

He narrowed his eye as he saw a shadow dance beneath the door. It was foolish to leave a lit candle unattended and Bull was no fool. _Someone_ was in there, standing before the door obviously having lit the candle. He tensed, Ben-Hassrath instincts kicking in. He regularly checked the guard rotation and nothing was out of the ordinary. He kept a close eye on any new incomers to Skyhold. He made sure to watch any informative subtle body language that would tell him his food or drink had been tampered. There was nothing new yet it was better to be prepared.

Standing before his door, he figured out the best way to catch the intruder off guard. A quick swipe with his greataxe against the door would do well. The door would clearly be unlocked-there was no use for Bull to take such a precaution and the invader would have known that a locked door would have tipped Bull off. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest about who would enter and try to kill him-though the Inquisitor wouldn't be happy about paying for a new door.

 _It's possible that whoever is in there isn't a hostile target._ The Iron Bull thought and was glad that he had left his greataxe within the room. Judging by the size of the shadow, he was sure the individual wouldn't be able to pick it up. Besides, picking someone up and slinging them across the room would be fun.

The candle being lit told him the possible attacker was an amateur. Anyone going after Bull would have let themselves be basked in darkness, having their eyes adjust to it while Bull would enter. They would most likely be on his blind side, where many would think to catch him off-guard. A good hard swing with his forearm to their chest or stomach would make them bend over as he knocked the air out of them.

But the intruder _wasn't_ on his blind side. The shadow beneath the door had passed to the _left_ of Bull. He admired the bravado of this person-a candle lit _and_ allowing himself to be seen. Bull would have done the same. He felt it would be completely dishonorable to skulk about a target. He preferred direct interaction.

Except now, Bull was sure this person wasn't an intruder. The shadow beneath the door had passed to Bull's right...and then back again. The individual inside the room was _pacing._ The movements weren't slow so the person wasn't deep in thought. They were quick...which told Bull that the person was worried.

He let out a heavy breath as he opened his door, figuring out who the person was and allowing his body to relax. Seeing Bull tensed up and stretched to his full height would give even the most courageous man pause.

A smile crept across his face as he entered his lit room. Dorian was standing before the bed with arms crossed, looking very impatient as he avoided the Bull's eyes. He merely focused on the brown package on the dresser before him.

"So, I take it you couldn't resist wanting to ride the Bull after all?" Bull said quietly, shutting the door and unfastening his harness. It dropped to the ground with a thud.

"I _want_ to talk." Dorian responded, inhaling through his nose as Bull walked past him. Bull caught the derisive snort and raised his arm, prepared to smell himself. Seeing that Dorian was watching him, he did so in an excessive fashion, taking longer than usual.

The Tevinter rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been unable to keep his gaze from raking over the massive scarred body as it passed, though he hadn't been quick enough to move them due to Bull catching him drooling. He had also become accustomed to the Iron Bull's smell. It was dirty, primal, musky...so very different from what he usually smelled with his lovers. It was simply another trait about the behemoth that he secretly enjoyed. It could be overpowering and headache-inducing when he wasn't in the mood though.

But he _was_...very much so. The intricate tattoos that danced across Bull's arms were only heightening his appetite.

"Before or after?"

It was the first laugh that the Bull had heard from him that night. It surprised them both. "We both know you go to sleep almost immediately after we're done for the night, Bull." Dorian nearly gleamed.

"I don't usually." The Bull sat on the edge of his bed as Dorian stood before him, smugly taking him in. "It just means that I _really_ enjoyed myself."

This was more true than he let on. When The Iron Bull had first consummated his relationship with Dorian, he had told himself that he was helping Dorian overcome his issues while helping himself to awesome sex. The man was in a new land alone, generally mistrusted because of where he came from, and even further isolated because of who he preferred to bed. Bull allowed himself to be that outlet of frustration that the other man sorely needed, by way of his words or his physical frame. He gave Dorian the control he didn't have over his own life in that small room separated from the world even if Bull was dominant over the mage's body.

He had refused to listen to the nagging feelings that would creep inside of him whenever he fondly glanced at the Vint, because he didn't know how Dorian would feel. The innocent harmless flirting grew into a wanting for the man. The laugh that would come from him made Bull want to hear it more. His scent was unusual, nearly indescribable, and it intrigued him. Not to mention how easily annoyed he got when Bull teased him. It turned him on more, Dorian playing hard to get.

But it was obvious by his actions in the tavern that Dorian was uncomfortable with any thought of them being anything more. He had _cringed_ when the Bull had seated himself next to him. It hurt, admittedly, but he knew how to take a hint. Yet...what was Dorian doing here now?

"What is it?"

Dorian hesitated before beginning. He had been angry with Bull when he came in but Bull had defused him with a simple joke. He didn't know if he was being manipulated or cared for. He realized that it didn't matter though he secretly wished for the latter to be happening. Something told him Bull always had his best interests at heart. "Bull, what did you _usually_ do during Winterfest? You know…before you gained employment with our glorious Inquisitor?"

"Well, seeing as the Qunari _don't_ recognize holidays like that, I suppose I would have been simply doing my role under the Qun." Bull began to take off his shoes. "For the past few years, I've always had a job during it with my boys."

"So you never really celebrated it?" Dorian's tone sounded hopeful.

"No. I did. With my boys. We gave each other gifts and they would send some home." He placed a hand on his leg, shaking his head. "It's a really important ritual for them, I suppose. They're good men so I participate in it."

Dorian's eyes grew dark. "Well, do you know what the _meaning_ of Winterfest entails?"

"Giving gifts to loved ones, spending time with them, eating...all that crap, I'm guessing."

"Yes." He said sarcastically, curling his fingers into fists. "'All that _crap_ ' as you so beautifully put it is important to a great many people."

"As I've seen." His eye annoyed Dorian currently. It twinkled. Dorian was also bothered by his knowing smirk. "Though I don't understand why so much emphasis is given to such a particular day. Why can't those things be done _every day_?"

"I'm not here to debate why people choose to forego personal selfishness for a solitary day."

"No. You're here because you believe I didn't give you a gift."

Unfolding his arms with fists still clenched, Dorian said. "So you _didn't_ get me a gift?!" He exclaimed, his heart sinking.

"I didn't say that." Bull stood and rose to his full height, his arms over his chest. "But I didn't really think you'd be expecting one from someone who you spend the occasional time with."

"You say that as _if_ I haven't been spending every single night in this dingy unfashionable room." Dorian's eyes flashed angrily as he fumed.

The Iron Bull's eye, though, remained passive. "Which is the _only_ time you seem to come visit. Never during the day."

Bull's comments made Dorian stop short. "It's not like I _don't_ want to…" he began.

Bull held up a large hand. "I understand. You want this secret. You want no one to know. It would mess up what little image you have left."

"Well _that_ was unnecessary." He made sure that the Bull caught the hurt in his voice.

All it did was make him laugh. "I thought you _enjoyed_ the 'allure of pariah-hood.'"

Dorian let a small grin pass over his lips. "I do. But it's more fun when you have someone to enjoy it with."

The Iron Bull nodded as he slowly approached Dorian. "Your behavior tonight? It was all over because you were upset over the thought of me _not_ getting you a gift?" The bigger man continued to advance, his hands finding their way to Dorian's waist. Dorian's fingers grazed along the Qunari's chest, feeling the hard taut muscle at his fingertips and the scars that gave him a more desirous look. When his back was against the dresser, Bull leaned down to breathe in his lover's scent. "Or was it..." His voice had dropped even lower, dripping with temptation. "...because you want to know how I feel about you?"

Trapped between the large dresser and a man that he wanted, Dorian felt his breath shorten. He could feel Bull hardening against him as his smooth cheek rubbed against his beard, their bodies sliding against each other. There was a benefit to wearing his robes-no one knew when he was getting worked up. When Bull was around...it was nearly _all_ the time.

He grabbed hold of Iron Bull's face, turning it so that they were facing each other. It was always a surprise to him to be read so easily by this man. It also appealed to him that no matter what stereotypes people had about the Qunari, this man was the _opposite_ of it all.

"You're right. The gift wasn't the issue." He murmured. The two were so close that his lips touched Bull's as he spoke. "You care for your Chargers and so gave them gifts. I was wondering if you felt..." His voice trailed off as he placed the emotion that was in Bull's eye: affection.

Bull then pressed his lips firmly against Dorian, his hands settling on his hips. A soft growl came from him as Dorian opened his mouth to receive his tongue. Heat filled Dorian's body as he felt the large tongue overtaking his own. They fought against each other, tongues knotting roughly as the Tevinter reacted by pushing himself against Bull. He felt Bull do the same, his beard scratching against Dorian as he put a little more force into his kiss. Bull started to pull apart, but Dorian protested audibly, bringing his face against his again. He heard the Bull snicker as he allowed Dorian to take control, only allowing himself to grab hold of Dorian's lips with his own, giving Dorian small pecks while licking his lover's lips. It was clearly evident that the mage wanted more for as they parted a second time, he vocalized his exasperation.

"You're _teasing_ me!" His eyes showed excitement and frustration as he frowned.

"I'm just making sure you know that your question is answered. And that you know what the answer is." Bull's voice was so low that Dorian could hardly make out the words. All Dorian could do was nod due to the torrent of feelings that were stirring up within him. He didn't want to speak in fear of saying something embarrassing.

"So…." He growled seductively leaning down as Dorian looked up at him, their lips brushing against each other once more. "Where is _my_ gift?"

"It's _two_ gifts actually."

Dorian placed both hands on Bull's chest, pushing him towards the bed. He was mildly surprised that Bull went along with it due to Bull grabbing his wrists but not pulling them away from him. He even allowed him to push him onto the bed, though due to his hold on Dorian, Dorian fell on top of him..

" _Two_ , you said?" His voice sounded rougher than usual, letting go of him to rest his arms behind his head. It told Dorian that he was getting turned on.

"Yes." Dorian crawled over the Bull slowly, settling his knees on either side of him. "The second lacks creative thought, admittedly. But it _is_ necessary…as you claim."

He then firmly sat on Iron Bull's hardening cock, teasingly rubbing his ass against it. "The first, though, required considerable resources, my precious time, and the will to live."

"Mm." Iron Bull grunted, both hands on Dorian's hips as he moved beneath him in rhythm. "Sounds hot."

"You have no idea." Dorian laughed. "Well, actually you do."

That said, Dorian reached for the chain that he wore around his neck and lifted it over his head. Iron Bull watched as he pulled out half a dragon's tooth from beneath his clothes.

The Tal-Vashoth's eye opened a bit as he saw it, causing him to raise himself to rest on his forearms for a better look. "That's-"

"Half a dragon's tooth." Dorian completed. "I didn't know what to gift you, but I knew that I wanted to tell you that I am wholeheartedly interested in continuing our relationship. Further than sex, I mean."

"But we haven't been to fight a dragon lately?!" Bull exclaimed. "Did the Inquisitor and you go fight one without _me_?!"

"You would have undoubtedly saw me pick it up! It wouldn't take long for you to know what I was doing." He shot back. The disbelief on Bull's face agitated Dorian. Here he was, pouring his heart out to this burdensome beast and all the ox-man thought of was the fact that Dorian and the Inquisitor had fought a dragon without him?

"I apologize that you weren't there as we were nearly getting charred in order for me to hide this gift from you which shows that I care." He added, with a bit of venom in his tone.

Dorian's pouting entertained Bull. He understood why Dorian did what he had, no matter if Bull _really_ wanted to have been there to kill another dragon. He enjoyed teasing the man. "I appreciate that you nearly got yourself killed trying to find a perfect gift for me. "

A smirk took hold of his face as Dorian sighed while rolling his eyes to the ceiling once more. Sitting up in order to wrap his arms around Dorian, Bull pulled him closer to him. "How did you know our....their custom?" He asked, once more quelling the burdensome realization that he was not Qunari as he watched Dorian light up once more with his usual pretentiousness.

"There is remarkably little about Qunari relations in human libraries as I'm sure you know. So I had Leiliana do some digging for me."

"You asked Red to check up on how Qunari cement relationships?" It was clear to Dorian that Iron Bull enjoyed his gift. It was as if he was trying to keep from laughing though his mood had brightened considerably. "And here I assumed you would try your best to keep quiet about us."

"Well, I couldn't very much ask _you_ , could I?" Dorian reddened. "And most everyone knows about us anyway in no small part to you being so _open_ about us. But you'd know what I was getting you then…if you even thought I was getting you something at all."

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything." He sighed as he stared into Dorian's eyes. "The way you've been acting, it told me that you were ashamed and uncomfortable about what we were doing. At first, it amused me. I love watching you sweat." The last sentence dripped with desire.

Bull continued without missing a beat. "I thought you would get used to it the more time we spent together. It didn't seem to be happening."

"It was my feelings for you that kept me at bay, Bull." Dorian whispered, unclasping the chain to slip the necklace around Bull's neck. "I don't know about you, but finding out that a Tevinter Altus has severe feelings for a Qun--for someone like you is something that would give most people in this situation pause." He was well aware of The Iron Bull's current status with his native nation and he refused to call him a Tal-Vashoth. He knew it still greatly troubled his lover---he had caught when The Iron Bull corrected himself. "If that isn't enough, people already fear us for plenty of imagined reasons. Plebians."

Bull chuckled. "Thank you, Kadan, though I don't care about what _most_ people think." He responded, pulling Dorian even closer to him for a kiss. "And I thought you would like that people were bothered about us."

Dorian's arms slid around Bull's broad shoulders as he lost himself within the passion Bull showed. He couldn't deny it—the man was an amazing kisser. His large tongue twisted around Dorian's , telling him that it would conquer and subdue him as Bull had done to his body countless times before. That insatiable ache began in Dorian, the kind of bothersome feeling that could only be sated by Bull pushing his dick completely into Dorian.

"I do." He said in between kisses. "I just want us to be more open…"

Bull wasn't helping the itch to lessen. His large hands cupped Dorian's ass and squeezed them, not gently but not too hard either. His animistic growl that he made as both of their tongues lashed against each other only made Dorian's desire grow.

He managed to get the words out between gasps. "Don't you want the rest of your gifts?"

"Not really, no." Bull's fingers were immediately fiddling with Dorian's robes, pushing them down his body. He felt something in the other man's pocket, something hard and circular, but his mind was more interested in disrobing the man in front of him. "There's something more immediate that I want."

As soon as Dorian's collarbone was visible, Bull began to assault it with tender bites and licks to ease the pain.

"But I want _my_ gift." Dorian groaned, pushing against Bull with every hard nip. "And let's not get ahead of ourselves. I must take off my boots."

" _Fuuuuuuuck._ " Bull yelled frustrated, letting go of Dorian. He threw himself on the bed with closed eye, trying to control his breathing.

The bed jostled so hard that Dorian had to press his knees against Bull's body, his ass rubbing against him all the while.

Bull opened his eye and snarled. "If you don't want me to flip you over, pin you down, and _fuck_ _you senseless_ _now_ , I suggest that you stop riding my dick."

Another uncontrolled shiver ran through Dorian. "You'll get your chance." He rolled off of Bull to quickly untie and throw off of his shoes, his heart pacing just as it had at the bar. It wasn't due to embarrassment this time.

It was _anticipation_.

Bull made another deep guttural sound, watching Dorian, his hands clasped beneath his head once more. "It's underneath the pillows."

"I must get it myself?" Dorian remarked in disbelief, throwing his leg over Bull once more. He made sure to intentionally graze the large bulge that stuck out in Bull's pants.

A warning flashed in Bull's eye. "You won't regret it." He gnarled. "Just watch the horns."

Dorian eyed Bull suspiciously for a few moments before he began to crawl over his body. He soon recognized why Bull wanted him to for as soon he began, Bull pulled the rest of his clothes including undergarments past his ass. It forced Dorian to kick them off as he continued to make his way to the top of the bed. When his thighs reached Bull's face, he was unable to move any further. He looked beneath him in time to see Bull holding his silk stockinged legs fast, taking all of his cock into his mouth.

" _Bull_!" Dorian cried out, arching his back. He heard Bull's satisfied grunt as his large tongue swirled around his light brown uncut cock, smacking his ass in enjoyment. That sudden sensation made his legs weak as he curled his fingers into the bedsheets. Looking beneath himself again, trying to spread his legs wider, he watched his cock disappear into and reappear out of his lover's mouth. He froze, watching Bull's head lift so his cock could slide into his mouth, his lips firm yet soft around his shaft. He could feel the the underside of Bull's wide tongue coating his cock lovingly, from head to shaft and back again. Then came the growl-the deep guttural sound Bull made when he was enjoying himself-which spurred him into action.

With a soft moan, Dorian began to fuck Bull's mouth. Moving his ass up and down, palms pressed hard against the sheets, his eyes latched onto cock moving in and out of Bull, glistening with spit and eager for more. The older man had moved his hands from Dorian's legs, one going to gently play with his balls-a gentle tug, a soft squeeze. It made Dorian's fingers curl into the sheets. The other hand moved to undress himself, pushing his pants off to reveal his large thick deep purple uncut cock, the large head already exposed. He tossed Dorian's clothes to the side along with his-and began to move his hand along his shaft. The sight of Bull slowly stroking himself as savored his cock with every inch of his tongue nearly sent him over. He could feel some of his pre-cum spilling and could hear the gratified groan of Bull as he greedily lapped it up.

That insatiable itch was back, the one that was pleasantly bothersome but told Dorian he wanted-no, he _needed_ Bull to bury himself to the hilt in Dorian's body, so the head of his cock could kiss his bundle of nerves. It increased slowly each time Bull lifted his head in sync with Dorian pushing himself in-his lips always around it and his tongue constantly working. He bit his lip against another moan when he caught the one-eyed Tal-Vashoth watching him. He let Dorian's cock fall out of his mouth, still stroking himself while moved his other hand to rest on his stomach.

"Distracted?" he laughed, moving his head so that Dorian's cock would slide against his face. Dorian answered with a glare, quickly taking advantage of the moment that Bull allowed him by reaching under the pillows.

His fingers closed around something cold and hard. "What is—?" He asked as he pulled it out. Dorian fell silent as he recognized it, carefully lifting his leg so that he could make himself sit up. He stared at the Iron Bull in utter shock and surprise as he watched him raise himself , watching and waiting for his response.

He said nothing for a few moments before managing to sputter out. "H-How did you get this?"

"Afraid that I embarrassed your lineage or made some reference about us, Kadan?" Bull was joking, but Dorian saw that he was still looking for any possible discomfort that Dorian had about being with him.

Dorian chuckled. "That didn't cross my mind, to be honest." He looked down at the Pavus Birthright Amulet. "I was wondering how you even knew I was looking for this. And how you got Ponchard to give it up so easily. It wasn't a bloody exchange, I hope?"

The Iron Bull played at being offended. "Hey? Ben-Hassrath training, remember? Leiliana isn't the only one who's good at spying."

"That doesn't explain how _exactly_ you came across the knowledge that I was looking for it."

"I saw you talking to the Orlesian here." He shrugged, clasping his chin between his thumb and forefinger while thinking. "I called in a few favors and got the information. That was actually the hard part."

" _That_ was hard?"

"Well, yeah." Bull eyed him. "I'm a Tal-Vashoth. An out-cast. I'm not considered a Qunari so I'm untrustworthy. Those favors that I called in could have actually reported me for even _contacting_ them. If so, it's a death sentence, even more than what's on my head now."

Dorian heaved a heavy sigh and stared at Bull with saddened eyes. "Bull—"

"Don't worry, Kadan." He interrupted, giving a wry smile. "I'm always on guard. And it's not like you didn't risk your life for me. Fighting the dragon without me must have been pretty tough."

 _And here I thought this brute cared for nothing but himself._ Dorian smirked. "I suppose I shouldn't tell you there were quite a few Vints and a giant there as well."

" _What_?!" Bull blurted our as Dorian crawled over to where he sat. A quick once over of Dorian's expression told him he was taunting him. "Asshole."

He let a hand drift down his back in order to hold Dorian's left thigh. "So how did you get it away from Ponchard?" Dorian asked, noting the closeness. _This_ was what he wanted. More of it. In public. Though Dorian never had to seek attention, he loved it. "He wouldn't take money when I offered it."

"I'm a person…with _horns_." His thumb was stroking Dorian's thigh as he looked down at him. "My presence merely intimidates a lot of people. I didn't threaten him though. I said that what he had was important to someone that was important to me and I needed to get it. He gave it up quite easily."

 _Someone that was important to me..._ Dorian had caught that and subconsciously pressed his body closer to Bull.

Bull laughed as he continued. "It also helps that the Chargers have a reputation in Val Royeaux. So his imagination might have had something to do with it."

"Well, I thank you for not entirely offending me." He murmured as he lifted his head, an indication that he wanted Bull to kiss him. Bull brought his arm to settle around Dorian's shoulders so that he could tilt his head up further in order to oblige. He slowly pulled them both onto the mattress once more as Dorian let his amulet slip from his grasp onto the floor in order to grab hold of Iron Bull's face.

"No more gifts, right?" Bull whispered, as he moved on top of Dorian in order to settle himself between Dorian's legs, splaying them open.

"We can wait for morning if you wish." He sighed out, enjoying the brushes of Bull's lips along his neck. He pushed his body against his. "Right now, I wouldn't mind."

"Hmm. Tempting." Bull began to pull away from him which only served to make Dorian throw his arms about his neck and try to pull him back. "But I was kind of hoping that you would do something for me….since I've heard you speak about it."

"Ugh." Dorian groaned. He could feel his dick throbbing against Bull's abdomen. Bull's dick was equally pressing up against him and the persistent tingling was beginning to be more bothersome. "What is it?"

Bull slowly pulled himself off of Dorian's warm inviting body and never let his eyes leave him as he reached behind him, trying to find the only dresser in the room. He tried to remember when he had ever found someone so tantalizing. Not even a red-head had made him so hard.

His eyes took in Dorian's tanned skin beautifully accentuated by the black silk stockings he wore. When Bull had realized Dorian wore them when they had undressed before each other for the first time, he couldn't dredge up a sexier image if he had tried. Dorian had caught him drooling and seductively insinuated that Bull should use his stockings to bind him.

The one before him, though, took the cake. It made his body tighten, his breath shorten, and his dick pulse angrily. It couldn't wait to be wrapped around Dorian's muscles, _completely_ inside this arrogant mage in order to make him scream.

The perfectly groomed Vint allowed Bull's lustful gaze to rake him in as Bull finally grabbed the box behind him. He splayed his legs open to invite Bull to get in between them again. His fingers danced along his skin until it reached his cock while his arm lay above his head, gripping the sheets. The large head of his cock was still oozing pre-cum and he brought his middle finger across it, spreading it around the head. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched Bull bare his teeth.

It was when Dorian began to bring his finger to his lips did Bull react. His fingers enveloped Dorian's wrist as he licked Dorian's essence from his finger, taking it into his mouth to suck on it every so often.

"Keep it up, Dorian." Bull threatened in a dangerous tone.

"I plan to." His eyes rested on the box that Bull held in his other hand. "I was wondering what that was for."

"My many lovers." Bull said, letting go of him while handing him the box which earned him a caustic look from the smaller man. Could Bull help that he loved to tease Dorian?

Sitting up, Dorian carefully opened the simple brown box and peered inside. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Silk scarves?" he asked, pulling a black one out while setting the box in the middle of the bed.

"Ten, in fact." Bull stood. "All various colors. At Halamshiral, I do remember you noting that though it was a shock for the Inquisitor to dance with the Duchess in front of the court, _you_ could do something worse if found ten silk scarves."

"Yes. I could be more disruptive than two women dancing intimately before the Queen."

"I assume that it has to do with you being naked."

"It does."

"And look at what you're wearing."

"True." Dorian laughed, standing with the lone scarf in hand, rounding the bed so that he would face the Iron Bull as it trailed behind him on the floor. "But I think we're both through with distractions tonight." He whispered, caressing Iron Bull's cock with his body. That feeling deep within him was intolerable now. It was constant, telling Dorian that he _needed_ Bull to bury himself inside him and it couldn't wait.

Throwing the scarf around Bull's neck, Dorian pulled on it to make the Bull lean down in order to push their wanting mouths together. He felt himself being picked up and immediately wrapped his legs around the Bull.

The Bull walked the few feet around the bed with the two of them locked in a passionate embrace before he turned around and roughly laid them on the sheets as near to the middle of the bed as he could. Dorian's head rested at the edge of the large bed as both men straightened themselves, teeth gnashing together as they continued their languid kiss. Bull then ripped the dragon tooth necklace from his neck effortlessly and threw it to the side.

" _Bull?!_ " Dorian abruptly ended the kiss with an accusatory tone.

"It's going to get in the way."

Still staring into Dorian's amorous-laden eyes filled with a bit of disbelief, Bull brought both of his arms above his head, holding them fast with a single hand.

"That chain _cost_ me—"

Dorian's sentence was cut short as Bull shoved his tongue into his mouth. His free hand trailed between them to grab hold of Dorian's member. Dorian's eyes fluttered close as he felt Bull take hold of him and begin to stroke him. He struggled against the mighty grip that Bull had, knowing that the Qunari liked it when he did.

He tried to move his arms to no avail, only succeeding in clenching and opening his fists.

He tried to move his face during the kiss, but Bull pressed against him which made it impossible.

He couldn't even press himself any closer to Bull due to the bigger man's body holding his still.

What he _could_ move was his legs…and they pressed down on the small of Bull's back, begging him not to stop.

To be _powerless_ like this…excited Dorian and both knew it. He was in Bull's grasp and was at his mercy…for as long as Dorian wanted to be.

Hearing the harsh gasps coming from Dorian which urged him on, Bull quickened his jerks. He could feel Dorian writhing underneath, the pleasure building in him, wanting Bull to take him then and there. Dorian breathed heavily as they parted, moaning as Bull focused on a spot on his neck just below his jaw to bite.

"Bull…." He pleaded, turning his head to give Bull easier access while trying to push his body against him.

That _voice_. That's what Bull was wanting to hear. It held no cynicism. His tone wasn't haughty. In fact, it damn near _begged_ Bull to root himself as far in Dorian as he could.

Bull traced Dorian's jawline with his nose, grunting heavily. His lips caressed Dorian's ear as he bit earlobe gently. "You ready?"

"Maker _yes_."

Bull allowed himself a few moments to feel the squirming body against his, nearly crying for attention as it rubbed against him. "Don't move." He muttered, pulling off the black scarf that had been draped around his shoulders. He proceeded to tie Dorian's wrists together before moving on to the head of the edge of the bed to tie the other end to the bed post. All the while, he felt the man underneath plant kisses along his body as he moved, still sliding his body against his.

"Someone doesn't know how to listen." Bull muttered as he moved his body down to come face to face with him.

"You know me." Dorian moaned as Bull began to return Dorian's kisses. His nails cut into his palms as he unclasped his ankles to spread his legs wide. "I usually do things my own way."

With a smirk and after ensuring that no part of Dorian's body was left untouched by his mouth, Bull trailed down his body to rest between his thighs. Settling himself between Dorian's legs, he heard his lover's breath catch as Bull swallowed Dorian once more. He slipped his arms beneath his legs to keep him still while listening to Dorian's moans that he tried to bite back.

Dorian strained against the restraints to watch Bull slathering his cock from head to base with his spit. His head moved evenly along his shaft each time he devoured him, making it obvious to Dorian that Bull was enjoying himself. He resigned to simply using his mind's eye to imagine Bull while gyrating his hips up and down to slide himself in and out of Bull's mouth.

 _How many men has he done this to? Even Rinileus hadn't been so good._ He thought, his mind dizzy from the effect of Bull's oral talent. Jealously flared inside him then. He didn't even want to think about the likely possibility that the Iron Bull had deep-throated many dicks. He knew, though, that Dorian's would be his last and only one from that point on. Thinking about their potential long-term relationship and Bull's large wide tongue encircling his clock while slowly increasing in pace made a flood of feelings wash over him to the point that his cum finally exploded into the Iron Bull's mouth.

His mouth being full of cock didn't stop Bull from unleashing a pleased growl. Quickly removing an arm from beneath Dorian, he grasped Dorian's cock with his fingers and pulled on it until he was sure the man didn't have any more cum to spill.

Dorian wasn't allowed a moment's rest to bask in his cock being drained. Bull raised himself and seem to flip Dorian onto his stomach effortlessly, then roughly brought him to his knees. Spreading his round succulent cheeks revealed a puckering crevice, clenching and relaxing with fervent expectation. With cum-soaked tongue, Bull brought his tongue over the hole, drenching it as he did. Dorian's body tensed at the touch, letting Bull continue flickering his tongue against the forbidden entrance, prodding at it every so often as if trying to force its way inside.

He pushed against him, his way of telling Bull that he enjoyed what he was doing and to continue. He didn't mind that the scarf was biting into his wrists-the pain increased his pleasure. What he _did_ mind was the fact that even though he knew Bull was just as eager as he was to make-love, the man was still aware that Dorian should be well-prepared. He was still able to exert a small modicum of self-control even though moments before he seemed like he was about to break. It made Dorian bite his lower lip.

Bull allowed himself to coat Dorian's puckering hole with his tongue, reaching for the box that Dorian had discarded in the middle of the bed. He placed small kisses at the entrance, his face still between Dorian's cheeks, enjoying the taste of the man as he rummaged within the scarves to produce a small bottle. When he found it, quickly emptied some of the contents onto his fingers, rubbing them furiously together. As he pulled his face away, he could sense that Dorian was waiting with expectation, widening his legs.

When the first finger pushed past the ring of muscle, Dorian couldn't bite back a cry. He moved himself in tandem with the finger as Bull slowly tried to open him up. It was clear to Dorian that he was loose, having lain with Bull nearly every night for the past month. Yet he still clenched around him, quivering with the knowledge that in a few moments he would have something _larger_ wedged inside of him. He faintly wondered why Bull had chosen to not have them both lie at the head of the bed near the headboard, but Dorian was enjoying himself too much to care. He widened his legs to give Bull better access as he rested his head on his tied wrists, rocking against the invading fingers that were preparing him.

His cock seemed to slowly revive as Bull inserted another long finger. He felt teeth tenderly grab his ass every so often and could hear Bull's breath against him. A picture of the large man using the rest of his stashed oil to ready himself was not leaving Dorian's mind.

Finally, Bull pulled his fingers out and Dorian could feel the bed shift as Bull grabbed onto Dorian's hip to ready himself. It was then that Dorian looked up to see his own face staring back at him. He realized that the Bull positioned them this way so that they could watch each other. His eyes shifted in the mirror to the smug look that Iron Bull had, the Qunari wearing a somewhat sinister smile as recognition dawned upon Dorian.

Dorian jolted forward with a small cry escaping his lips for Bull had pushed his cock past the ring of muscle. Dorian clutched at the bedspread even as the scarf restricted his movements, his gaze never leaving the mirror to ensure that Bull watched his lustful gasps.

Bull's cock continued to burrow itself inside Dorian, being swallowed and pressed on all sides by muscles that were eager to suffocate it. Dorian watched as the Bull leaned over his frame, chest pressed against his back, eye still trained on the mage. He placed a hand on the footboard while his other encircled Dorian's cock. He began to leisurely pull on it though he didn't move the snake that was pulsing inside of him. Dorian lifted his head to rest on those muscular shoulders to try and turn his head to give Bull a very nasty look.

The Qunari was teasing him. Didn't he realize that Dorian was past his limit? That he couldn't take any more tormenting from this gargantuan brute? In order to relay his feelings to the horned man, Dorian clenched himself tightly which emitted a beastly growl from him. Pulling almost completely out, Bull then thrust hard into Dorian.

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

It was nearly indescribable. Of all the men that had tasted Dorian, who pleasured his backside whenever he had that nearly unquenchable urge to have a dick buried deep within him, it was Bull who satisfied him the most.

It wasn't because Bull was the largest he had come across. That added to the pleasure certainly.

Nor was it the fast pace that he set from the beginning-the incessant pounding that wouldn't let up as if the man would never run out of stamina. Dorian preferred this as made sure to meet each of Bull's thrusts, hearing his ass smacking against him.

The reason for his complete gratification was due to Bull putting Dorian's needs and pleasure before his own.

He felt Bull bite his neck as he continued to jerk Dorian off, keeping in time with him driving his cock into Dorian. He hadn't thought that his dick would be thriving again so soon, but at the rate Bull was going, he was feeling that he would burst. But he hadn't hit his sweet spot yet...

Hard grunts drifted into his left ear. That just made things harder with Dorian..it only made him want to claw Bull and give him a few more scars.

Bull could sense that Dorian's small amount of self-control was about to snap. He gazed at Dorian's reflection in the mirror, pleading eyes telling Bull a contradictory statement-"fuck him harder, _never_ stop" and "the pleasure was nearly too much, slow down". Smiling with an evil gleam in his eye, he let out a content sigh into his ear that made Dorian shiver uncontrollably against Bull. "You could say the watch word." He gently nibbled at his ear.

But he never would. That's what Bull partly enjoyed about the man. Dorian didn't seem to have a breaking point and he was able to take the constant drilling of Bull's cock in him for multiple sessions. He was a much better partner than any he had ever had before and the fact that Dorian cared for Bull the same way that the Tal-Vashoth cared for him seemed to make it that much more meaningful.

It may have been unfair though. He doubted that Dorian could think of anything besides the insurmountable pleasure Bull was giving him so there wouldn't probably be a time when he could say _Father_.

A soft laugh came from Dorian before another moan slipped from him. He moved his face against Bull until he locked onto his eye. "You _could_ fuck me harder."

A harder thrust than normal with much more power behind it cut Dorian short, making him rest his head on the sheets. "Like that?" He heard from above him. Nails digging into the bed, all he could do was groan in response.

"Yes" He was finally able to murmur. And Bull happily obliged.

He liked how the bed rocked every time he pushed his cock into Dorian. He enjoyed seeing the immaculate younger man's hair become disheveled and drenched with sweat. He loved the smell of his skin when they had sex and as if to make a point, he pressed his face in the crook of his neck to inhale deeply.

Dorian's body tightened against Bull, recognizing what was happening when Bull's thrusts came harder and faster. Bull was about to go into a frenzy, when he fucked at a rate that was almost impossible to keep up. His fingers were sore from scratching at the bed and his delicate wrists were begging to breathe. He was unable to speak due to the incoherent words that tumbled from his mouth every time he opened it and his knees were sore from kneeling for so long.

But somehow, Bull _knew_. Dorian had rested his head on Bull's shoulder, barely focusing on anything but his own pleasure, but was able to see a large grey hand tear the scarf from his wrists easily. Dorian marveled for a few seconds at how much _strength_ this man possessed, thankful for the pain on his wrists being allowed to subside, when he was turned over onto his back.

_That eye..._

How could a man in a state of ecstasy still remain coherent enough to recognize what his partner needed or wanted? It revealed a man that was ready to breed Dorian full, but it also showed a type of _awareness_ that indicated though he was about to lose control, he would still be _in_ control.

 _This is what makes him an excellent lover._ Dorian thought fleetingly, bringing his arms around Bull's neck and raising his head to kiss him.

All of this happened without Bull interrupting his rhythm. Bull finally came with a loud growl into Dorian's mouth, their tongues were still tied together. Feeling his cock pulsating inside of him, shooting his thick white seed deep into Dorian broke what little restraint Dorian had in himself. Nails digging into Bull, Dorian threw his head back, crying out as he released himself between their bodies.

He felt teeth nipping at his exposed neck-sucking, biting, and licking while letting out heavy breaths, Bull's cock still pushing inside of him until Bull emptied himself. It was only when he was spent that Bull began to slow his thrusts, both their stomachs slick with Dorian's cum. He pulled his face away from Dorian's neck, eye catching the love bite that he had left to mark his mate. His face hovered inches above Dorian's, recognizing that he was still hard inside him. It was obvious by the mage's face that he knew it was well.

"I think I'm getting better." As Dorian spoke, his lips touched Bull's. "You came first."

"I went easy on you." Bull pressed his lips against his once more as Dorian moved his hands to clutch his face. He slipped his arms beneath him as Dorian clung to him and then rolled them over until he was on his back.

"Best two out of three?"

"Absolutely. I'm just letting you know that I'm getting serious now." His tone was humorless as his hands fell to Dorian's hips, but his eyes told a different story.

Dorian laughed, sitting up and dragging his fingertips along Bull's chest as he did. He made sure to let a little electricity go through them as he did, watching lust refilling Bull's eyes as he did so.

"So am I."

* * *

Dorian had just put the finishing touches onto his hair, carefully scrutinizing his reflection in the mirror. His eyes dropped to the clear discoloration of flesh on neck and he faintly wondered if he should try to cover it up.

It was hard to focus on himself though due to the spectacle behind him. He could use his peripheral vision to see the man a head taller than he slathering horn balm-Dorian's final gift-on his horns with delicate movements, tongue sticking out between his teeth to imitate serious concentration. Dorian would have believed that the Bull's movements weren't mocking him if his eyes drifting occasionally upward to settle on the solitary eye of the man behind him hadn't seen the amused expression in it.

He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face as he caught sight of the dragon-tooth necklace that had been retied-the necklace of Kadan, Bull had told him. The smile grew as the necklace made him remember the night before.

He _had_ spent the night but instead of sneaking off to his own quarters after the two finished making love, he retired with Bull to melt in his warm embrace. It was something he had never done before due to the culture and stigma that surrounds Tevinter about intimate relations between men.

And with a _Qunari outcast_? That had been a delicious first. No matter how Bull and others realized that he was truly Tal-Vashoth, Dorian felt that he was the quintessential embodiment of his people, so he would never mar Bull by reducing him to that name.

Yet, no matter what his kinsmen related of the Qunari and their various counterparts, being with Bull felt _right_. As he lied atop of Bull drenched with sweat and cum, he felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders. He realized that he didn't care what people thought of him and he wouldn't as long as he had someone that was as strong as Bull at his side. The man had taught Dorian a valuable lesson last night: if you had someone to weather any storm with, you won't be afraid.

Dorian had educated the Bull on something of equal importance that morning as well though: how fun proper hygiene could be when two people shared a tub.

Lingering on that steamy scene, he turned to face the Iron Bull who had finished coating his horns, raking his eye over Dorian's form affectionately.

"How are you feeling, Kadan?" His voice was low and calm, but it hinted that it came out of genuine concern.

Dorian closed his eyes for a moment, relishing on the word that Iron Bull now used to address him. "Unperturbed." He responded after a few seconds, then smirked "And _that_ worries me."

"Oh?"

Pushing himself against Bull's body and lifting his head, he whispered. "Yes. I don't think I would even mind if you ate with your hands as you're accustomed to."

That brought a short laugh from the large man. "At least I don't have to rely on someone else feeding me." He retorted, lowering his head to place a firm kiss onto his lips.

It was meant to be a short one, because they were definitely running late. But it deepened as Dorian allowed Bull's tongue to invade his mouth. Bringing his hands to grasp his face while feeling Bull's arms circle his body to push the man closer to him, both men became lost in the kiss, moans erupting every so often.

"Bull.." He murmured, trying to pull away though not wanting to. "We need to go."

Bull let one arm fall away, but still kept one around his waist.

As both exited the tavern to head to the grand dining hall of Skyhold, Dorian noticed how the Iron Bull kept him engrossed in conversation. There was no one around due to the nigh unbearable wintry conditions that caused Skyhold to glisten like a Winter Wonderland, but Dorian knew why he was doing this.

It was a diversionary tactic in order to keep Dorian from noticing the looks and whispers that happened as they entered the warmth of the hall, beautifully decorated in the style of the Orlesians. It was just like Bull-to take precaution. To go so far to put Dorian's possible concern over himself and ensure his comfort. These simple acts and much more made him realize how in love he was with the Qunari.

So much so that he grabbed a hold of Bull's face in the midst of all the whispers and openly kissed him for all to see. Bull didn't hesitate to return it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming the people who have read this have played Dragon Age: Inquisition. So I'm going to touch base on some things.
> 
> *I think it's highly likely that the Venatori would try and unearth another Ancient Tevinter from somewhere by trying to use the Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt. There were seven magisters who tried to enter the Black City and that means there are 6 left.
> 
> *I was a bit surprised to hear how many people seemed to have an issue with Bull and Dorian's relationship. I think that this is how they truly appear to me: Dorian isn't truly offended by what Bull says, but he's never really met someone like Bull who freely says and does what he wants with zero restraints though he had reportedly lived by the Qun. I honestly think he secretly likes it, but doesn't know how to express it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot because I definitely enjoyed writing it. ^_^


End file.
